jorvikipediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Miasto robotów/Rozdział 1
Rozdział 1: Puste wzgórze Pine Hill. Będąc na wyspie, Jade słyszała tę nazwę wiele razy, ale jak dotąd nigdy nie miała okazji się tam zjawić. Aż do teraz, kiedy podobno nie miała wyboru, jeśli chciała pojechać na Pokaz Koni Dietricha, tak przynajmniej stwierdziła jej przyjaciółka Alex. – Musisz przekonać do siebie pana Sandsa, właściciela całego wzgórza. Idź i porozmawiaj z kimś z jego stadniny. Oni ci powiedzą – rzekła, ale Jade zauważyła dziwny cień przebiegający po twarzy dziewczyny. – Jacy oni? – No… Ludzie ze stadniny. Głos Alex nagle stracił na pogodności, którą zawsze zawierał. – Aha – przytaknęła Jade. – A ten cały Sands. Jaki jest? – Widziałam go tylko kilka razy, i to z daleka, ale jest bardzo stary, bardzo bogaty i bardzo ponury. Tak samo jak jego zamek i całe wzgórze – wzdrygnęła się Alex. – Bałabym się nawet do niego odezwać. Bądź ostrożna. – Rezyduje na zamku jak jakiś paniczyk, tak? – upewniała się Jade, nigdy wcześniej nie będąc w tamtych stronach. – Powinien. Ale teraz to nikt nie może być pewien. Ludzka twarz nie widziała go od wieków… Alex w porę ugryzła się w język, co jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło podejrzenia Jade. Przyjaciółka nie brzmiała zbyt przekonująco. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawała się coś ukrywać, Jade jednak tylko wzruszyła ramionami i nie zamierzała jej już o nic dopytywać. – Dobra, to będę pierwsza od wieków. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki! – zawróciła konia i puściła się galopem. Do jej uszu doszło jeszcze echo zaskoczonego głosu Alex, ale była już zbyt daleko, by ją zrozumieć i odpowiedzieć. Skoro ma porozmawiać, to porozmawia, no bo co się tam może stać? Najwyżej ją stamtąd wyrzucą. Na samą myśl Jade zachichotała pod nosem. Jeśli ten cały jaśnie hrabia rzeczywiście ją spławi, to nie ma pojęcia, w co się pakuje. Nie wpuszczą jej drzwiami, to wejdzie oknem! Poprzysięgła sobie pojechać na Pokaz Koni Dietricha i zamierzała to osiągnąć. Takim typem osoby była Jade. Mimo podejrzanego zachowania przyjaciółki, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i w znakomitym humorze skierowała Skydancera w stronę polany, nad którą znajdowało się Pine Hill. Kiedy na początku zimy przybyła do Doliny, wielokrotnie stawała na moście niedaleko stajni Meander i patrzyła na znajdującą się w oddali strzelistą sylwetkę zamku na Pine Hill, rozmyślając o różnych cudach, które mogą się tam znajdować, a także o jego właścicielu. Wujek Eric przychodził wtedy i kładł jej rękę na ramieniu, po czym oznajmiał, że pora iść spać, bo robi się późno. Wujek Eric był poczciwy i dobry. Nie był jej prawdziwą rodziną, ale chodził do szkoły z mamą i ciotką Jade, a teraz zaopiekował się nią samą, gdy w nowej okolicy nie miała nikogo. Była mu za to wdzięczna. Dlatego gdy przychodził na most i kazał jej wracać do domu, posłusznie odrywała wzrok od romantycznego zamku i szła za nim, a potem wspólnie siadali przy kominku i jedli kolację, podczas gdy wujek Eric opowiadał o największym konkursie skoków na świecie, na który może pojechać tylko jeden reprezentant z regionu, reprezentant z Pine Hill. Potem mówili sobie dobranoc i kładli się do łóżek, lecz Jade nie spała; Jade śniła o wielkich zawodach i wielkim zamku górującym nad Doliną. Teraz, po jakimś miesiącu od przybycia na wyspę te sny wreszcie miały okazję się ziścić. Podczas pobytu tutaj poznała wielu ludzi, którzy dawali jej różne wskazówki dotyczące jazdy konnej, trenowała skoki, dostała nawet parę odznak, poza tym często pomagała wujkowi Ericowi w stajni, a także jeździła na zakupy do sąsiedniej wioski, Cape Point. Szybko zadomowiła się w Dolinie i rozważała nawet pozostanie tutaj na dłużej, niż tylko na zimę. Ale ta decyzja musiała na razie poczekać. Ostatnio coraz częściej słyszała nazwę „Pokaz Koni Dietricha”, a ponieważ niektórzy proponowali jej ubieganie się o miejsce, zaczęła traktować to na poważnie. Naprawdę zaczynała wierzyć, że jej sen sprzed miesiąca może się spełnić. A gdy dzisiaj podczas przejażdżki z Alex temat wypłynął, podziałało to jak impuls. Czyżby to naprawdę było takie proste? Cały ten czas wystarczyło pojechać na Pine Hill i po prostu zażądać miejsca na zawodach, czemu więc nie zrobiła tego wcześniej! Skydancer zarżał, galopując przez zaspy, a Jade roześmiała się głośno. Poczekaj tylko, panie Sands. Zobaczymy, czy jesteś taki straszny, jak cię malują. Wszyscy plotkowali różne rzeczy na jego temat, facet normalnie obrósł legendą, ale kogo obchodzą głupie pomówienia. Zamierzała przekonać się sama. Niedługo potem dotarli do stóp wzgórza. Wbrew nazwie, nie rosło tam wcale tak dużo sosen, ale dziewczyna od razu zauważyła, że to miejsce w jakiś sposób różni się od reszty Doliny. Na początku nie umiała nazwać, na czym dokładnie ta różnica polega, lecz gdy koń zaczął wspinać się po prawie całkiem zasypanej śniegiem ścieżce, zrozumiała, i to po raz pierwszy od dawna zjeżyło jej włoski na karku. Na Pine Hill panowała absolutna cisza. Żadnych ludzkich głosów, żadnych śmiechów czy rozmów. Najdrobniejszego głosu ptaka czy szelestu drzewa. Nawet szum wiatru wydawał się jakiś przygaszony. Nagle Jade poczuła się zupełnie pewna, że gdyby teraz spróbowała się odezwać, jej głos zostałby całkowicie pochłonięty przez ciszę, jak przez gąbkę. Gdy Skydancer wjechał między nieliczne zabudowania, dziewczyna zaczęła się panicznie rozglądać za żywą duszą, jednak zawiodła się. Przed domami nie tylko nikogo nie było, ale nawet w oknach nie paliły się światła, a z ani jednego komina nie unosił się dym. Wymarła wioska, przeszło jej przez głowę. Ale zaraz wyśmiała tę myśl, pewnie po prostu wszyscy siedzą w domach. A że nie ma dymu z kominów? Tegoroczna zima nie była jakaś siarczysta, to nic takiego. Skoro Sands jest taki bogaty, mieszkańcy należącego do niego miasteczka muszą mieć rajskie życie. Absurdem byłoby tutaj nie mieszkać, skoro jest tyle domów. Minęli zatoczkę, nad którą leżało całe Pine Hill. Ta była zamknięta potężną tamą, która w obliczu zupełnie pustej okolicy sprawiała jeszcze dziwniejsze wrażenie. Nie ma sensu blokować rzeki, jeśli nikt z tego nie korzysta. Nagle słowa Alex „Ludzka twarz nie widziała go od wieków” wydały się Jade bardzo niepokojące. Ten cały pan Sands, właściciel wszystkiego na Pine Hill, był tym, który mógł zabrać kandydata na zawody, w takim razie powinny tu kłębić się tłumy jeźdźców ubiegających się o jedyne miejsce. Tymczasem kiedy Skydancer wjechał na teren stajni, oczy Jade napotkały taką samą pustkę, jak wcześniej. Może z wyjątkiem postaci przywieszającej kartki do tablicy ogłoszeń. Człowiek! Gdy ta świadomość do niej dotarła, dziewczyna niemal krzyknęła z radości. Nareszcie! Gwałtownie chwyciła lejce, w biegu zeskoczyła z siodła i kiedy zdezorientowany Skydancer się zatrzymał, podbiegła do faceta, ciągnąc wierzchowca za sobą. – Dzień dobry! Nie ma pan pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że pana widzę! Mężczyzna przestał przyklejać kartki do tablicy i powoli odwrócił się, by spojrzeć jej w twarz. Kiedy to uczynił, w Jade zamarło serce. Na szczęście zdążyła oprzeć się o konia, bo inaczej na pewno by się przewróciła. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że wyglądał nietypowo i zupełnie się tego nie spodziewała. Mogłaby znieść ten zielony płaszcz, nasunięty na głowę kaptur i nieco przerażające czarne gogle na twarzy. Nie umiała tego wytłumaczyć, ale w jednej chwili cała jej radość z odnalezienia kogoś, do kogo można otworzyć usta, wyparowała, ponieważ ten „człowiek” sprawiał tak samo ludzkie wrażenie, jak, dajmy na to, kamień leżący przy drodze. Dokładnie, głaz. Przypominał zimny, niewzruszony głaz. Jego głos, gdy wreszcie się do niej odezwał, wcale nie polepszył tego wrażenia. – Witaj w Stadninie Pine Hill, panienko. Jestem Android 42. W czym mogę panience pomóc? Jade zamrugała i włożyła cały wysiłek, żeby nie opadła jej szczęka. Nie było to łatwe. Szybko jednak zmusiła się do pozbierania do kupy, bo kimkolwiek była ta osoba, odezwała się kulturalnie, należało więc zachować resztki manier i odpowiedzieć. – Uhm, ekhm – odchrząknęła kilka razy, by dać sobie czas do namysłu. – Nazywam się Jade Hastings. Przyjechałam tu, aby … Ekhm… – plątała się. – Powiedziano mi, że powinnam się tu zgłosić, jeśli chcę ubiegać się o miejsce w Pokazie Koni Dietricha – wyrzuciła wreszcie. Wyraz twarzy androida, jeśli rzeczywiście nim był, nie zmienił się, a on sam nie drgnął nawet palcem. – Owszem, dobrze panience powiedziano. Nie wiem jednak, ile szczegółów wolno mi zdradzić – odpowiedział mechanicznym, sztucznym głosem, po którym Jade miała prawo sądzić, iż faktycznie był on robotem. – Sądzę, że powinna panienka pojechać do kierownika i zapytać go osobiście. – Kierownika? Domyślała się już, o kogo chodzi. – Pan Sands znajduje się obecnie w Pine Hill Mansion. To ten zamek – wskazał, choć było to zbyteczne. – Proszę tam pojechać i z nim porozmawiać. Kierownik powie panience więcej, niż ja. Android umilkł, Jade również nic nie powiedziała, i stali tak chwilę, patrząc na siebie w milczeniu. Ciszę przerwało dopiero szarpnięcie Skydancera. – Aach. Dobrze, tak zrobię – dziewczyna pogłaskała konia i już miała go dosiąść, ale zatrzymała się w pół ruchu. – A co właściwie tu robisz? – przechodząc na ty, wskazała opustoszałą stadninę i tablicę ogłoszeń. – Przywieszam listę zadań do wykonania. Nie żeby ktokolwiek miał się tu zjawić i ją przeczytać. Będę musiał zająć się wszystkim sam, panienko – tamten odpowiedział beznamiętnie, choć uprzejmie. Mimo że twarz robota nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę, Jade zrobiło się go szkoda. – Kierownik ci to nakazał? – Tak, panienko. – Jaka tam panienko, mów mi Jade! – i zanim zdążył zaprzeczyć, kontynuowała. – Czemu każe ci zajmować się wszystkim samodzielnie? I czemu nikogo tutaj nie ma? Android milczał dłuższą chwilę i dziewczyna już myślała, że zapytała o coś niewłaściwego, gdy znów usłyszała jego mechaniczny głos. Może tylko jej się zdawało, ale odniosła wrażenie, iż pobrzmiewał w nim smutek. – Pan Sands pozostał jedynym człowiekiem w Pine Hill. Poza nim rezydują tu teraz wyłącznie androidy, z których każdy ma swoje zadanie do wykonania. Moim jest opieka nad stadniną, panienko. Mimo wcześniejszej sugestii nazwał ją panienką, lecz Jade była zbyt zaskoczona, by znów go upomnieć. Słyszała o Pine Hill od tylu ludzi, jednak nikt jej o tym wszystkim nie powiedział. Nikt nie ostrzegł jej, że wioska została wyludniona i zamieszkują ją tylko roboty. Dlaczego? I czemu ludzie w ogóle się stąd wynieśli? Pytania kłębiły się w jej głowie niczym jadowite węże, ale czuła, że to nie jest czas ani miejsce na ich zadawanie. Przez napływ zaskakujących informacji niemal zapomniała, co chciała powiedzieć. – Jade – poprawiła go, przełknąwszy ślinę. – Okej? – Dobrze, Jade – przytaknął. – Kiedy wrócę z zamku, pomogę ci tutaj ogarnąć. To za dużo roboty dla jednego… androida. – Nie śmiałbym przyjmować od ciebie pomocy, chyba że na wyraźny rozkaz kierownika, Jade. – Ale przyjmiesz bez względu na to, co powie twój kierownik – odparła twardo dziewczyna i pośpiesznie wskoczyła w siodło. – Bez dyskusji. Robot nic już nie powiedział, najwyraźniej wyczuwszy jej determinację. Znów poklepała konia i pomachała dłonią do nietypowego stajennego. – Dobra, to ja się zbieram. Dziękuję za pomoc… – urwała, szukając w myślach odpowiedniej ksywki. Nie zamierzała nazywać go po numerze; numerowanie pracowników, nawet jeśli są tylko robotami, wydało jej się okrutne. Wreszcie znalazła. – Andy! – Jestem Android 42, nie żaden Andy… Ale Jade już odjechała, nie czekając, aż on dokończy zdanie. Kategoria:Fanon/Opowiadania